


The Quest

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: The Female Percy Jackson Collection [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Come Inflation, Female Percy Jackson, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Impregnation, Masturbation, Other, Quests, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Persephone Jackson is sent on a quest! But it goes horribly wrong in ways she didn't imagine.





	The Quest

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:**
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter contains masturbation, cum inflation, tentacle rape, and impregnation. Turn back now if you don't want that.
> 
> For those of you who stuck around, enjoy!

I rubbed my hands together. I couldn't wait until we got to the sea. I held my hands close to the raging fire. Jason sat across from me. I watched as he ate his corn on the cob elegantly.

I felt my heart pound in my chest. I looked down at my own corn on the cob. I suddenly wasn't feeling hungry. Instead, I set it down on a rock by the fire and wandered through the woods.

As I wandered, I realized just how sucky Indiana was in winter. I found a lake and proceeded to strip down; the warmth from the water would keep me warm enough.

I slipped into the water, and I took a look around. When I could be assured I was alone, I snuck under the water's surface. I couldn't deny what I'd been feeling back there with Jason, or what I'd come out here to do.

I took in a deep breath and rubbed circles along the rim of my vagina with the pad of my finger. I kept the pace up. My body was starting to produce a natural lubricant, wetting my fingers.

I started to slip a finger in. I was careful not to stick them in too deep; I didn't want to break my hymen. I wanted to keep it for my first time. My breath hitched when I slid in another finger. 

My orgasm came crashing out, swirling in the water around me, coating my fingers and hand. I breathed out a sigh. I leaned back against a rock in the water, still submerged.

I heard groaning and moving from below me, and I started freaking out. I saw a tentacle emerge from the inky blackness. I didn't know what it came from.

The tentacle wrapped around my slim waist. It started to pull me down. I fought with all my might. I thought I had been winning when another tentacle wrapped around my wrist, suspending them high above my head.

As I was powerless to stop this from happening, I had to accept that I was going to be killed by a bunch of tentacles. That was until another one spread my legs apart and held them there.

I struggled, but I couldn't move. Another tentacle came out from the darkness and began playing with the lips of my vagina. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming in pleasure.

The tentacle entered closer into me. It went in just deep enough to pierce the hymen and steal my virginity. It hurts like hell, but _damn_ does it feel good!

The tentacle goes yet deeper until it enters my cervix (it had been sliding and squishing against my vagina walls. It felt pleasing.) painfully.

I started disliking it went another tentacle shot forth from the dark and entered my mouth while I had been breathing. The taste was like calamari, and the texture was like cactus: gooey and slimy with little prickles.

I felt the tentacle deposit something in me, and if my fear could've grown more, it did then. I felt myself be filled with something. It felt like someone was dumping walnuts in my uterus. I looked down and saw that my stomach was bulging, and it was getting bigger with each walnut-shaped thing the tentacle was depositing. I looked highly pregnant.

I didn't think it possible to be filled any more, but a jet of something erupted out of the tentacle, gradually enlarging my stomach so that it was growing to be twice the size.

I eventually couldn't see the tentacle pumping its seed into me, so I had to focus on the tentacle working my mouth. I felt like I was going to pop at any time, and I had the premonition that this tentacle was just the first of thousands to come.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized I wouldn't see Jason and Annabeth anymore.  
\-------  
Thankfully, it was just that lone tentacle that was filling me up, but now, I was being dragged off somewhere. My stomach could only be described as appearing like I was pregnant with quadruplets at this point.

To be honest, the feeling kind of turned me on. I rubbed the sides of my bulging stomach with the hands that weren't tied down with tentacles.

One of the tentacles must've picked up that I was getting hornier every second, because I felt something penetrate my pussy again. I groaned with pleasure as I felt more walnut-shaped eggs being deposited into my womb.

I would've thought there was more tentacle semen in my uterus, but apparently not. I felt ropes of cum squirt into me.

I could only watch as I started doubling in size again. I could almost hear my stomach creaking and groaning with the strain of keeping it in.

I was now pretty fucking huge; I couldn't wrap my arms around my stomach anymore. 

We receded into a castle at the bottom of the lake. Before I knew it, I had passed out.  
~~~~~~~~  
When I awoke, a vaguely humanoid figure stood in front of me. Their hands were clasped behind their back. I felt something shoved up my vagina, and I realized it was a plug to keep the semen and eggs in.

My throat was dry. I couldn't speak. My lips quivered. The humanoid figure turned around, and I saw its face. My heart caught in my throat.

He sauntered over to me and drew in a deep breath. "We've chosen you to bear the next generation of Aloin people," he stated bluntly.


End file.
